One Hell of a Reunion
by grandmelon
Summary: (Post-Free! Eternal Summer Future Fic) Already adults and in their late twenties, the boys get together for their annual reunions. Although a rather mild get together by their usual standards, an unexpected guest and a big announcement turn their standard reunion into something completely outrageous. HaruMako, SouRin, ReiGisa
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: One Hell of a Reunion

**Fandom**: Free!

**Pairings**: Makoto/Haruka, Sousuke/Rin, Rei/Nagisa, (past one-sided Rin→Haruka)

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Cursing, Suggestive themes

**Summary**: Post-Free! Eternal Summer Future Fic

Already adults and in their late twenties, the boys get together for their annual reunions. Although a rather mild get together by their usual standards, an unexpected guest and a big announcement turn their standard reunion into something completely outrageous.

**A/N**: Honestly I wasn't expecting to ever write any fanficition again (not after middle school) but this simply wouldn't leave me alone. Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors! I haven't written anything in over a year and I'm sure it shows. I hope that everyone can find some enjoyment out of this, as I certainly did.

You can also find this on my tumblr under the username melonmachinery.

* * *

><p>One Hell of a Reunion<p>

Haru wondered exactly how he and his friends ended up a buzzed, giggling mess on Nagisa and Rei's living room floor. The trip from the restaurant to their house must not have been all that interesting if he didn't remember, he decided. Sipping more of his drink, he gazed over at the group and watched them all. His usually giddy childhood friend spread across his partner's lap in his sleepy state, making some off handed remark. Rei was sputtering in embarrassment and Haru couldn't wrap his mind around how the man had survived living with Nagisa for so long. But, he supposed, it was likely due to Nagisa's special charm.

Nagisa had always been the glue in their friendships, the force that kept them from drifting too far from each other. He was the planner, the schemer, the one who'd force them all to make time to see each other, at least once a year. He made it so that you wanted to get together at some outrageous place to meet your friends. He made it fun and exciting and everything hanging out with old friends should be. Everything with him was new and old and not in the least bit boring. The older they got the harder it became for these get-togethers, sure, but Nagisa was never one to be discouraged by something as simple as the passing of time. Still, having these reunions of Nagisa's was difficult, and it wasn't unheard of for someone to miss a year.

But this year was different, instead of just missing someone, they had gained someone. Haru was more than a little surprised when Yamazaki showed up to their secluded table at the random restaurant Nagisa had decided as their meeting place. He looked awkward and out of place at first, but Nagisa and Makoto were good at making him feel like he belonged. You could tell in the ease of his shoulders and the slouch in his posture as their rambling went on. Haru was wondering just why their old acquaintance was at their intimate reunion, but as soon as Rin showed up all the awkwardness of his arrival made sense. Rin and Yamazaki Sousuke had been talking more recently, apparently a lot.

Haru was in and out of conversations. He enjoyed the atmosphere and how Sousuke's disposition towards him seemed good this time around. Time changes all things, Haru supposed. The conversations over dinner that night ran wild. They went from the Olympics and recent job promotions to much needed haircuts and streaking at bars. It was enjoyable and light, and somehow just what Haru needed.

He had been feeling uneasy the past few months, about his current situation. Haru and Makoto were still living in Tokyo, although in new districts, and visiting each other weekly if they could manage. Makoto had moved closer to the school he worked at, and Haru switched apartments long ago. Although they made time to see each other, the distance seemed to be growing recently. Haru's anxiety about the future increased when Makoto mentioned the possibility of moving back to the seaside in the next school year.

Haru was by no means blind to his own feelings, and knew long ago that he had fallen for his best friend. He also knew that with each month and year passing, Makoto was getting farther and farther away from him. It made him nauseous, and he felt desperation settle at the bottom of his heart. Haru wondered how long this one-sided love would last. He had hoped it'd disappear on its own for many years, but it didn't so instead he hoped it wouldn't see the light of day. He was afraid it would ruin their friendship.

Seeing Sousuke was a huge shock. Haru knew by the end of their high school career that the man had a deep love for his fiery childhood friend. He knew that he had a deep routed love for Rin, much like Haru did for Makoto. So seeing Sousuke look at Rin when he stumbled into the restaurant, apologizing for being late, and sliding in next to him, it was like a cold wave splashed against him. He could tell just from that look that nothing had changed for Sousuke either, he was still stuck in the same place Haru was. His heart went out for him, but he said nothing.

"Haru-chan you're soooo quiet today." Nagisa yawned, propping himself up against the small coffee table in front of them all. Rin threw his head back and laughed, the sound bubbling up from deep inside his stomach. The infectious sound caused chuckles among the taller members of the group.

"Isn't he always?" Haru felt the ends of his mouth twitch at that, but shook his head taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage in his hand.

He watched as Rin laughed more leaning into Sousuke at his right, it was not lost on anyone that Rin sat himself on Sousuke's good side. The scar from his shoulder surgery would peak out of his t-shirt every once and a while, but noone commented. It was pointless, that was a long time ago. Sousuke just smiled, stifling his own chuckles.

In front of Haru, Nagisa continued to fidget in Rei's lap, trying to get comfortable as he had just laughed himself out of place. Rei too was stifling a laugh, and responding to something Makoto had said about not bullying Haru. Haru glanced over at his left, there Makoto sat with his legs crossed, leaning back on his large hands.

Makoto, though the years have passed, did not lose much of his devastating allure and sculpted muscles. He had noted before, while swimming with Makoto just the week prior, that the biggest difference was Makoto's softened abdomen. It was no longer as defined, instead showing gentle outlines of his six-pack. His back had remained almost completely in shape, and Haru was not disappointed in the slightest.

Rin and Nagisa were the most notably changed by age, Rin's hair was longer, and almost always up in a high ponytail, and his muscles were all power and no jokes. He hadn't an ounce of fat on him anymore. Nagisa was taller, still the shortest of them all, and all softened out by time. He was the most neglectful to staying in shape as they got older, and his huge sweet tooth got the best of him after his metabolism started slowing down. Upon gentle teasing at the pool during last year's reunion, Nagisa stated his thoughts on the development with a simple "Rei-chan will love me no matter what" and that was that.

They had all changed a lot during the years, but still they were fundamentally the same, and Haru smiled to himself. He was glad he didn't shun their little reunions like he would have if he had been left to his own devices all those years ago.

"Well since Haru seems to be having a great time over there in the corner by himself, I think I have something I'd like to announce!" Rin sneered. Haru gave a well-placed glare before leaning back on his hand. He had just positioned himself a little to the corner of the room, but he was still sitting parallel to Makoto. He knew that it was his body language that made Rin say that, as he had all but completely turned diagonal and away from Rin and Sousuke who were to his technical right. The pause in the air was long and Haru sighed and waved his drink in the air a little.

"Well get on with it." A pair of eyes rolling so hard they might have fallen out, and a few chuckles followed his response.

"Anyways," snapped sharp teeth as Rin straightened himself up in his place on the floor. "I think I'm going to propose to Amelia."

The first to recover was Rei and Makoto, who congratulated Rin right away. Haru saw the pain in Sousuke's eyes before he congratulated him as well, no real enthusiasm behind his voice. What Haru didn't expect was Nagisa, passed out laying across Rei's lap to lift up his head and glare at Rin.

"Booooo Rin-chan," was all he said before laying his head back into Rei's lap, a tired boo continuing from his lips.

"What'd you say you little brat!?" Rin snarled, but there was no real anger in his eyes. Rin new Nagisa was not only eccentric, but completely out of it when he was drunk. He rolled his eyes when another boo from Nagisa followed.

"But Rin, isn't this a little soon?" Makoto asked, voicing out what they were all thinking. Rin shrugged a little.

"Well we've been dating for two years, and I'm not exactly getting any younger. I'm 28 already! I don't know, it'd just be nice to know that you've got someone with you for the long haul, you know?" Rei and Makoto responded to his sentiments. Haru made no acknowledgment, instead focusing on the expressions that passed through Yamazaki's face. He was more than a little good at hiding what he was feeling.

"Anyways, you guys aren't getting any younger either! I mean god knows when's the last time I heard about someone you were dating." Rin said nudging Sousuke with his shoulder before turning to Makoto.

"And you!" he continued leaning forward over the table. "I mean, Makoto, it's already been two years since your last serious relationship ended. It's time to get over it. I mean like yeah you guys were together for what? Five years? But seriously, it's time to move on."

Makoto squirmed, uncomfortable, and made no comment. Haru felt his mouth tighten at the mention of his last girlfriend. The new self-decided love expert finally turned his gaze at Haru and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I won't even bother with you. I swear you and your 'I've never been with anyone' bullshit. You're probably just lying to us for the hell of it because you're a cynical bastard." He crossed his arms and leaned back away from the table with a pout on his lips. Nagisa finally crawled up off of the floor and slapped himself down against the table.

"Maybe Haru-chan exudes pheromones that act as deterrents that keep people from wanting to mate with him!" Rei murmured an explanation about why that wouldn't be the reason under his breath, knowing no one really cared. The rest of the group laughed at Nagisa's enthusiastic response, considering he was still falling asleep as he spoke it.

"Nah, that's impossible, people want to get with Haru, he's just too much of a prude." Rin said while the top of his cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink, and took a careful sip of his drink.

"How do you know Rin-chan? Haru probably has tons of repellent pheromones!" Nagisa rested his chin against the wood table, and shot a look at Haru before refocusing on Rin. Haru felt it coming in his bones, but felt oddly relaxed.

"Well I mean even I had a crush on him for a little, back when we were still in school. What a waste of time that was." He stressed the last part before taking another sip of his drink; make a point to avoid everyone's gaze. For Rin's part, he handled it pretty well, with a good natured laugh and no real awkwardness in his voice. Just soft nostalgia resonated in his words.

Sousuke tensed back up at this, and out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw Makoto do the same. Everyone then turned their attention to Haru who leaned on his left hand, away from the group with a small smile, staring at the drink balancing in his loose grip. A strange thing happened then, and Haru would never be sure if it was the slight buzz or the lightheartedness of Rin's confession that did it to him. He felt a calm and warm sense of confidence in that moment and he felt himself let his mouth do the talking for once.

"I knew." A simple response, but one that shook the room as everyone became more alert, a couple of quiet "what's?" followed.

"I knew you liked me, but I didn't say anything. There was no point, you weren't going to confront me, and I couldn't like you back anyways." A quick glance at Rin and he knew everything was okay. Rin didn't look disappointed, just decidedly surprised, before his face fell into a small smirk.

"Knew you were a prude." Rin muttered and Haru's grin started to grow. If he knew one thing, it was he didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to be like Rin who had to let go, and he didn't want to be Sousuke who could never tell. All the fear that had built up of the years did not leave, but it felt so small there, in the presence of his friends. Before anyone could continue on with the conversation, which showed all over Rin's face, Haru did something that made his heart quiver in anticipation.

"I couldn't love you. I never really felt like I needed to be with someone in that way. Besides, I was already in love with someone. I still am." Haru confessed. Everyone was silent at that, and instead of the outbursts Haru had expected, they just leaned in closer, waiting for an answer. Haru decided, despite the heart that was likely to just fall dead after beating so fast, that he'd give it to them. He kept his eyes trained on his drink, and his body language light, he smiled as he said it, setting it free. His lips trembled when the words left his mouth.

"I've been in love with Makoto."

The silence changed from buzzed with excitement and anticipation to something darker. A deep anxiety started to fill Haru's stomach, the silence made his ears ring. He didn't know exactly what to expect, but he did not expect Nagisa to be the one to break the silence. Soft and careful the voice came.

"Mako-chan?"

Everyone's eyes had then turned to Makoto. Makoto was sitting as he was just a few minutes prior, with his knees loosely held in his arms, but he was looking at Haru. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and Haru's face turned from light and nervous to frightened and unsure. His best friend was crying because of him.

"Makoto?" Haru ventured to whisper. It broke the trance he was in, and Makoto noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. Trying to wipe them away with desperate strokes, he settled with just putting his face in his hands. He started to sob. Everyone was on edge; shocked, and afraid of the new development. The large man hunched over and seemed as if he was getting smaller, it frightened everyone, but not as much as what had come out his mouth.

"Haru loves me? This isn't real. Haru doesn't love me. This is a dream."

Those words shook them. This was unlike any Makoto they had seen before. This Makoto was weak and fragile, and believed in those words he repeated to himself. Haru crawled forward with great caution before sitting on his knees next to Makoto, facing him. He gently took Makoto's larger hands in his, and pulled them away from his face, with much resistance. Makoto's whole body swiveled under Haru's quiet request. His head hung low and the tears didn't stop, and neither did those discouraging words.

"Makoto, Makoto look at me." He trembled under the soft command, and with no hurry picked up his head.

Without a single plan in mind, Haru leaned forward. Makoto's head backed up in shock, and tried to suck in some air after having had such trouble breathing through his tears, but Haru anticipated it and followed right up and in. He captured any air Makoto would have had and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. He gripped those two unsteady hands tighter and didn't let go as he pulled back.

They gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting the rest of the group who were observing them. None dared to move, as if any motion made could break something. Haru kept his gaze steady, hoping to show Makoto the truth of what he was saying through his eyes, just like they had always managed to do. He prayed that Makoto would understand him.

"Haru loves me."

It was breathy, and unsure, but it wasn't a question, and Haru breathed for what felt like the first time in forever. He nodded his head in agreement and Makoto whispered it again, and Haru bent his head down to those quivering hands encased in his and kissed them. In an instant they were no longer in his but around him, shaking arms around his neck. Haru followed suit and hugged Makoto's waist, giving it a firm squeeze as he continued to cry into the crook of his shoulder. He whispered those words like they were his salvation, and Haru felt numb inside.

He had never even hoped to dream of Makoto liking him back, and so he caused his friend the greatest pain someone can endure. He felt it in the tremors that wracked his large body; he knew that it was Makoto who had been hurting the most. Everything was silent besides Makoto's quiet sobs. They remained still for what seemed like hours. Makoto pulled himself back together. The tremors subsided and he pulled out of their hug, hands still clutching Haru's shoulders. His tears were slower now, but still coming, and the quivering in his chin had disappeared.

Haru looked into those glossy, reddening eyes, and resolved to never make them appear that way again.

"I love you too, I have always loved you." The voice that came out was stronger, steadier, and warmer than they had all expected to come out of him. Makoto had finally accepted the truth, that he was not alone in this, it was not a dream.

"I love you Haruka."

Haru's eyes had never been so wide and tears welled up, obscuring his vision. Everyone else in the room went frigged and red with embarrassment after hearing Makoto's intimate confession. Haru brought their forwards together, and he smiled bigger than he had ever smiled in the past, the action hurting his face. They brought their lips back together and pulled each other into a bone crushing hug. Neither felt more whole than in that moment. Silence filled the room again, awkward for the rest of the group, as the two best friends held onto each other like lifelines.

"Well that was quiet a dramatic confession." The much more awake Nagisa stated with bright, wide eyes. Everyone sighed at his interruption of the moment, but none of them cursed him for it, all secretly glad that their friend had so easily dispelled all the room's tension.

Sousuke started with a small chuckle, before it turned into a full out deep belly laugh at the situation. No one said anything, but infectious giggles from the other members of the group were heard, and Rin broke out into a smile, and asked what on earth he could be laughing so hard about. Sousuke wiped a tear that had formed in his eye as he came back down from his sudden outburst.

"Well since we're in the confessing mood, I mine as well get something off my chest as well, considering Nanase could do it." Rin's eyebrows shot up, and the rest of the group also quieted down wondering what on earth he could want to say. Haru just gave Sousuke a nod, which he had scoffed at. He turned towards Rin, and scooted himself a little further away, looking into his eyes.

"I've loved you since we were little brats. I still do."

The outburst Haru had expected earlier finally came, a great shout of "WHAT!?" came out of the majority of the groups' members.

"I'm in love with you, Rin." Sousuke repeated and that made Rin snap. His face contorted into a growl as he picked up the cushion he had been sitting on and continued to beat Sousuke with it, to everyone's surprise.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU BIG FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sousuke had put his arms up to protect himself from Rin's harsh beatings and Rin had sat up onto his knees, putting in as much power as he could behind his swings.

"You fucking left! You-You were the first guy I ever," Rin's yells puttered out a bit, turning red in the face before his volume started to rise again. "And you fucking left all by yourself! Do you know how much that fucked me up!?" he yelled, not relenting in his beatings.

"Rin, I'm sorry! You were just curious! You loved Nanase, and I couldn't handle that! We were just kids and I couldn't handle it!"

"COULDN'T FUCKING HANDLE BEING MY BEST FRIEND!?" Rin yelled with a deep seeded anger and resentment in his heart.

"I COULDN'T HANDLE JUST BEING YOUR BEST FRIEND AND FUCKBUDDY. Sorry." Rin's beatings came to an abrupt stop, his facing turning a furious red. The soft protests of their friends stopped at that, any attempt to stop what they had thought was going to be an all-out brawl gone. Even Nagisa was quiet as they stared at the two.

"I'm sorry okay, I knew you were curious and I took advantage of that. I loved you so much, I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. That's why I left." Sousuke's face was full of pain and remorse. Rin looked frustrated and tired and exasperated. The grip on the pillow he had had was loose and he stared at Sousuke like he was an idiot.

"You were my best friend and you just up and left for years and I didn't know if it was my fault or not! Fuck. Why didn't you just tell me," Rin sniffled, tearing up before full out bawling. Sousuke felt at a loss at the onslaught of tears, he had always been weak to them.

"You were still in love with Nanase, and I had no right doing that in the first place. I should have told you instead of leaving, but I was so afraid. I was afraid I'd lose you, you were my best friend. You still are." Sousuke's voice was desperate and tired, and he smiled a sad smile. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore."

Rin's head had snapped up so fast at that, he swore he had gotten whiplash.

"Why?"

"What?" was all Sousuke could say in response to the question. Rin repeated himself, and stared into his best friend's eyes with nothing but pure confusion.

"Why? Why doesn't it matter anymore?" It was then Sousuke who was confused.

"You're in love with someone else and you're engaged?" Sousuke had said it like it was a question, like Rin didn't just tell them earlier that he was getting engaged to his girlfriend of two years. More than just a little confused, he and the rest of the group were nothing but shocked when Rin's fist connected with Sousuke's jaw. His head snapped back into place and he looked at Rin who was in front of him with his fist still in the air, with angry tears in his eyes. The fist fell and Rin glared at him.

"I'll break up with her then! I'm not engaged with her yet! And it's not like I really love her! Fuck, I mean, yeah I like her a lot but I just thought since we were getting older that I should settle down. Like, fuck I fucking just said all of this earlier! And of fucking course I'd rather be with you than marry someone else! You're my best fucking friend, and we both fucking know that there's no physical problems with us! You just fucking up and left me before I could even let anything grow, I just thought there was no fucking chance for us you dickwad."

The long rant ended with Rin's breath gone and his chest rising and falling exaggeratedly. Rin's cheeks were bright red from the anger and embarrassment and everything in between. His tears were drying up, and he wiped away the rest so hard it aggregated the skin. He leaned in closer to Sousuke, and Sousuke followed suit.

"I love you, and I think I could be in love with you if you'd just give me a fucking chance instead of fucking deciding everything for me." Rin finally said, voice calm and low, a whisper floating in the silence.

Sousuke just grinned at Rin like he was the most amazing thing on the entire planet, and didn't say a word. Rin's red face only grew and he leaned in to kiss Sousuke, and Sousuke leaned in too before Rin stopped him with a light slap, and backed himself up. His eyes were wide with surprise and confusion before Rin sat back down.

"You have to wait for me to break up with my girlfriend. She's not going to be happy, and she's going to want an explanation, too. She knows when I'm lying so there's no point in me trying to hide it. So you're going to have to be there when I do it, no way I'm suffering the consequences alone. Amelia's got a mean right hook, and it's not my fault you were too chicken to say anything all this time, so you better fucking own up. "

The smile on Rin's face gave him away first and Sousuke couldn't do anything but smile and agree to his terms in return. Everything felt light, like there was never a problem between them before. Sousuke could not remember ever having been as happy as he was then. He dragged Rin into a hug and told him he'd wait forever if he had too. Rin's entire body was red by the end of everything.

It was Haru who broke the tension this time, with a quiet chuckle that broke the silence like it was the loudest laugh of the night.

"I don't know Nagisa, that was pretty dramatic."

Nagisa agreed, cheering for Rin and Sousuke. Makoto tossed an affectionate smile at Haru. He leaned into him, both having had chosen to sit as close as they physically could after their own little scene had ended.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Haru. You guys were way more dramatic."

"You're the one who just said he'd break off an engagement." Haru responded with one eyebrow raised, and the corner of his lips up in a small and subtle smirk. Rin's face turned beet red, a pout settling on his features.

"S'not like I already proposed to her." He grumbled.

"Ah, actually I did something like that too, Haru-chan." Makoto's voice came out light, and everyone's eyes jumped to him. The automatic "drop the –chan" dying on Haru's lips as the words sunk in.

"What?"

"Well," Makoto laughed awkwardly "The reason why Mayumi-san and I broke up was because she figured out I was still in love with Haru. When she figured it out, I was so nervous she'd tell you, but instead she just said 'Marry me and break it off with Haru, or we're breaking up.' We had already decided together that it might be time to marry, so I was really shocked at first. But I told her right away I couldn't break it off with Haru so she just said 'fine' and we broke up."

Makoto finished off his story with a shrug and a smile, like it was some lighthearted joke, and everyone in the room just gaped at him. Haru spoke first, leaning against him more.

"Well I'm glad you chose me, if not for Makoto, I would be alone for my whole life." He admitted with a soft smile. Makoto's cheeks were a dark red and he just laughed.

"Haru, you're rarely this talkative when you drink." Haru just shrugged at his response, completely content with the world then.

"THIS IS THE BEST REUNION EVER!" Nagisa proclaimed. He had become more awake and aware the further their deep conversations and confessions had continued, and was almost back to his usual hyperactive self. Everyone laughed at his antics and Nagisa shot up, shaking his fingers at the two new couples.

"You guys are ridiculous! How dramatic can you be! I thought Rei-chan was out of tune with his feelings, but you guys take the cake! This just proves that Rei-chan and I are entirely more mature than you guys!" Nagisa exclaimed, with a smug smile and both hands on his hips in a proud stance. Rin tossed his cushion at Nagisa and made a satisfied snort when it hit him smack in the face.

"Pipe down shorty, just because you and lover-boy over there got together in college don't mean shit." Rei squeaked at the nickname and Nagisa challenged Rin to a duel, which he had accepted, each grabbing floor cushions and beating each other with them. The night continued on.

Haru tuned out the conversations and playfulness of his friends. He instead focused all his time and energy on holding that large hand. He watched his thumb caress the back, tracing veins and little circles into the warm skin.

Before long Sousuke and Rin were heading out, and Makoto was pulling him up to follow. Fleetingly he heard everyone's promises to meet up again tomorrow night for dinner. Haru was far more focused on the shade of the tips of Makoto's ears when he told him to come back to the hotel with him that night.

Oh yes, Haru thought, this was the best reunion ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: One Hell of a Reunion

**Fandom**: Free!

**Pairings**: Makoto/Haruka, Sousuke/Rin, Rei/Nagisa, (past one-sided Rin→Haruka)

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Cursing, Suggestive themes

**Summary**: Post-Free! Eternal Summer Future Fic

Already adults and in their late twenties, the boys get together for their annual reunions. Although a rather mild get together by their usual standards, an unexpected guest and a big announcement turn their standard reunion into something completely outrageous.

**A/N**: Just a short follow up of the night before! Please, again, forgive any spelling and grammar errors. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan, you're practically glowing!" Nagisa shouted as soon as Haru and Makoto were let into the house.<p>

"Mako-chan you're especially pink today as well!" he said knowing well that as the words left his lips Makoto's face and shoulders would grow an even darker shade of embarrassment. Their small friend was a demon in disguise, and they've known this fact for years.

"Makoto, Haruka! We're eating in the living room today. It's not quite ready yet, though." Rei called from the kitchen, transporting finished dishes into the other room. Makoto and Haru took of their shoes and pardoned themselves as they entered the house. They still weren't used to Nagisa and Rei's new living quarters, they had moved recently to follow Rei's job.

Nagisa watched as they settled down onto the floor cushions, no movement escaped his devilish eyes. The doorbell rang and Nagisa ran, calling out to his visitors before even reaching the door. Rei sighed, and settled down at the low table, feigning exhaustion. Haru knew Rei had long since gotten used to his partner of eight years' childish behavior.

Haru heard Rin and Sousuke call out their greetings as they entered the house. They were left in the dust by Nagisa, who ran back into the living room and plopped down next to Rei, sitting so close it was hard for Rei to even move his arm.

"Nagisa, please, I won't be able to eat if you're sitting this close." Nagisa just pushed himself into him even more, causing Rei to sputter and try to push him away. Haru felt the two were suited for each other. Every time he saw them he'd think the same thing, it didn't make sense, but it worked.

"Yo, Haru, Makoto, Rei." Rin greeted casually as he sat down.

Haru looked up and chuckled, which was as close to an all-out laugh as he could get to. Rin's face deepened into a frown. Makoto was already fussing over the purple bruise that was over Rin's eye, though the swelling already gone. Sousuke had a bruise on his chin that was from the previous night, but there was also a noticeable split in his lip that wasn't there before.

"Are you guys okay!? What happened? That looks awful!" Makoto said and offered to get ice, which was shot down in an instant.

"It's fine, like I said, Amelia has a mean right-hook." Rin grinned with a shrug, knocking good shoulders with Sousuke. He picked up a dumpling off one of the plates on the table, but skillful chopsticks snatched it out of his hands. Nagisa ate his prize triumphantly, and Rei ordered the both of them to wait for the rest of the food to be done.

"So everything worked out then." Haru spoke with a small smile on his lips, and Rin and Sousuke stared at him like he was some kind of saint. Rin almost burst out into tears right then and there, before he rubbed his eyes and mumbled an affirmative. Haru didn't understand why Rin was being so emotional about it, but decided to let it go.

"Everything worked out for Haru-chan and Mako-chan, too! See!? Haru-chan's glowing and Mako-chan turns into a tomato when you say anything!" Nagisa grinned from ear to ear as Makoto did just that. Rin looked over to them baffled.

"What!? Already? Aren't you guys moving too fast?" Rin asked, turning a bright shade of red himself. Haru just shrugged.

"We've already wasted more than 20 years." Makoto covered his face in embarrassment at the conversation.

"Well I guess that's true." Rin laughed. Nagisa's eyes had an evil glint in them and he leaned over the table a little. He placed his chin in his hands, and fixed his eyes on Makoto.

"So, Mako-chan, did it hurt a lot?" Makoto jumped in his seat and flinched. His neck and ears were the deepest shade of red any of them had ever seen and he kept his face covered, bending over in his seat, trying to hide from the entire situation. Rin hopped up in his own seat at the reaction.

"Wait, what!? Makoto was the one who-who," Rin trailed off; face red as he was unable to speak about it any further in his own embarrassment. Despite his constant swearing, Rin was most likely one of the purest of group.

"Of course Makoto was to be held, he's much more cute and sensitive." Haru declared, as if he was telling them all something self-evident. Makoto groaned into his hands, wishing to disappear. Nagisa smiled at them, relishing the exchange. Rei, embarrassed by the turn of conversation, excused himself to the kitchen under the ruse that he was checking the unfinished food that was still in the oven.

"Who on earth are you and how on earth can you just say that!?" Rin yelled into his hands, sitting back down. He was completely and utterly embarrassed by Haru's straightforwardness. Haru shrugged at his friend's outburst, the bluntness of his personality only grew over the years.

"So does that mean Mako-chan and Haru-chan spent all night being nasty?" Nagisa inquired, giggling in his seat, wiggling his eyebrows like an expert. Sousuke was only mildly uncomfortable by the conversation, mostly because he just didn't care. Haru shook his head.

"No, I didn't want alcohol to be in any part of our first time." Nagisa screeched, as both he and Rin slammed their hands down on the table in disbelief.

"YOU DID IT THIS MORNING!?" he all but screamed. Rin was squawking at them, eyes wide and face bright red. Makoto had resigned to never being the same color again and instead chose to hug his face into his knees and pray he wouldn't die from embarrassment. Haru smirked, leaning into him, rubbing his lower back. Makoto shudder a little in surprise.

"You smug bastard! Look at that smirk!" Rin accused, pointing at Haru's grin. Haru forced it away and instead looked at Rin blankly. They entered a staring contest as Haru grazed his fingers along Makoto's spine, causing the larger man to squeak. The corners of his mouth twitched and Rin jumped up onto his knees.

"There it is again! You're a fucking sadist! Look at Makoto! He's dying of embarrassment!" Haru looked to the side with the smallest, most invisible pout on his lips.

"Makoto likes it."

The person in question just groaned more. It was Sousuke who came to the rescue this time.

"No wonder you had a thing for Nanase, you always did have a bit of a masochistic streak." Rin sputtered at his boyfriend before elbowing him in the stomach.

"I do not!"

Rei finally popped back up, carrying in the main dishes. He informed them that dinner was ready and they should stop their current conversation and eat instead, to which they all obliged.

The meal conversations were much lighter, and Makoto's skin calmed down, but never stopped being a brighter shade than normal. Rin and Sousuke fought over every piece of food, lighthearted challenges made over what seemed like every dish. Nagisa would not stop lounging over Rei in every possible fashion, eating over him as much as possible. Rei shouted at Nagisa to sit properly every time he changed positions, but made no attempt at removing him. Haru just ate in silence and smiled at his friends antics.

"Man, what the hell am I going to tell Gou? 'Hey, your whole high school swim team is as gay as can be, and also your brother's dating his childhood best friend?'" Rin whined. Nagisa sat up off of Rei's lap.

"I already called Gou-chan! She said 'Well it's about damn time.'"

Everyone stared at him before busting out into fits of laughter. Rei was trying to cover his mouth as he laughed, Nagisa beaming at the group. Rin was nearly crying, falling into Sousuke. Haru chuckled while slipping his hand into Makoto's and silently thanked whatever force out there gave him such wonderful friends.


End file.
